


Worthy

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacter: James NorringtonRelationship: James Norrington/readerRequest: What I would like to see is perhaps some character development coming from James? (maybe even the Reader herself ;))What about something with Reader helping James getting through his depression after his whole career has fallen apart? But maybe this time reader wouldn't be a pirate??? (unless it'd be too much of a struggle for ya)





	Worthy

You walked to the small tavern in the middle of the town. You could hear the overwhelmingly bad singing of sailors and farmers as they sung their heart out.   
Pushing the door open, you pulled your coat further over yourself as you walked into the tavern. It wasn’t a place for a lady like you. In fact, it wasn’t even a place for the whores who wondered the streets, ready to flash a heel for a pretty penny.   
But you pushed your way through the men, searching for him.   
You knew this was the only place he would be.   
After his fall from grace, he had landed at rock bottom and didn’t seem to know how to get back up. You really didn’t know how you could help him.   
Blinking back tears, you hated that it had come to this. Only a few months ago, he had made a request for you to join him for dinner. At that dinner, he had asked you if you had ever considered marriage. You told him the thought had crossed your mind but your father would have the final decision.   
The next day, you father came in with pride written on his face as he announced that the great James Norrington had requested for him to attend a meeting about your hand in marriage upon James return from his journey.   
James left to catch Jack Sparrow that morning and you had ran to him before he departed. He pulled you aside, smiling at you.   
“Since we were children, I knew you were the one I wanted to marry.” He answered when you asked if it was true. You couldn’t help but fling yourself at him, pressing your lips to his in a sweet kiss. He had to pry himself away from you when he was called, but promised you he would return to marry you.   
But that never happened.   
he returned and had his ranks stripped from him. He turned away from you and to the drink. He refused to speak to you or even see you.   
It broke your heart.   
As you pushed your way through the crowed, you saw the once great James Norrington, slumped over on a bar stool. He was watching the half filled glass with a resentment you had never seen before.   
You tried to walk towards him when a large hand caught your upper arm.   
“Where you goin’, pretty little thing?” A rough voice slurred and, as you turned to yank your arm away. But he had a tight grip on you.   
He tried to pull you closer and you smelt the alcohol on your breath.   
Fear flooded your body as you struggled against his grip.   
“Get your hands off of me!” You cried out, not sure if your voice would be heard over the rowdy crowed  
He sneered at you, but then his eyes fell on something behind you.   
“get off her!”   
You instantly recognized it as being James voice. You glanced back to see he had drawn out his sword and, even though he was probably drunk, he would still be handy with it if needed.   
The man growled before pushing you away from him. You stumbled over your long dress and fell, only to be caught by James.   
You expected him to ask if you were okay, but he didn’t.   
He hauled you up on your feet and dragged you out of the tavern. It was late and the sky was dark. There was no one on the streets at this time apart from the occasional drunk stumbling home.   
“What you doing here?” he slurred, and you wondered if you would have been better off with the drunk in the tavern. James was angry.   
“I was looking for you.” You replied, a little annoyed at his tone of voice.   
“Well, you found me!” He held out his hands. “Now go away.”   
he turned on his heel and started to stumble back into the tavern, but you ran after him. He heard you and turned around, blocking your entrance.   
“Go. Away.” He said, in a low and threatening voice, but you saw a pain in his eyes that you couldn’t ignore.   
He was about to turn around, but you couldn’t control your own heart ache.   
“You said you wanted to marry me!” You screamed at him. You couldn’t count the amount of sleepless nights you had spent thinking about him. Or the amount of time you spent searching for him. Everyone called you insane. You were from a well off family and your father had said you could marry someone with money. But you didn’t want them. You wanted the drunk in front of you and that broke your heart.   
“Was that a lie?” you wanted a reaction from him. You wanted him to acknowledge your existence. “Or was I just another jewel in your hand that you could throw away in exchange for drink?”   
You saw his whole body slouch, the glass he had carried out dropping to the ground. Due to the mud, it didn’t shatter.   
“I would have done anything for you, James. And the second you got back, you tossed me aside. You didn’t even come visit me! I tried everything to find you. I just wanted to help you!” You continued, only for him to spin around.   
“I cant be helped! They stripped everything away from me! Ive. Got. Nothing.” He screamed at you, gesturing to himself as he did so. But you didn’t even flinch.   
“You still had me.” You sighed.   
“No, no I didn’t. I should have known I could never had you.” His anger dropped away and was now replaced with misery as he swayed on the stop. “I cant give you anything. Look at me!”  
“James, I-“ You started to move towards him, but he held his hands out, stopping.   
“you will marry someone of the highest rank. You will live in a elegant house and have all the comforts you deserve in life. And you will forget about me.” James raised his head, speaking with an air of authority that you hadnt heard in a while. He then looked down.  
You saw an element of hate in his eyes as they raked over his dishevel appearance. You walked up to stand in front of him and his eyes moved to your dress. They travelled up your body till they reluctantly met your eyes.   
“When was the last time you slept in a bed rather than a tavern floor?” You asked, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. Embarrassment crossed his face as he looked away.   
“Longer than I care to admit.” He muttered, looking back to you.   
You nodded and walked to stand by his side. You looped your arm in his and gently started to guide him away from the tavern.   
You were surprised he allowed you to do this, considering his reluctance to even stand close to you.   
The two of you walked down the empty street in a comfortable silence. This had always been a small dream of yours. You just wanted to walk in the street with the man you loved.   
You blinked your eyes, not wanting the tears to start again.   
God knows how long you had spent crying over the very man who was next to you.   
You felt him start to straighten up as he walked but you didn’t say anything. Maybe he was pretending just as you were.   
You eventually guided him into a small inn.   
You knew the owner as Mrs Little, an elderly woman who you had always liked. She ran her inn with a zipped lip and you knew if you went there, she would take your secret to your grave.   
You felt James pause, a little reluctant to follow inside but you gave him a small smile which made him trust you.   
He followed you into the small hallway and to the hatch in the door.   
Sure enough, Mrs Little appeared in the hatch.   
“hello, dear.” Her eyes skimmed over the two of you. “Just the one room?”   
“Yes, please.” You nodded. You knew she knew about the promise he had made to you all those months ago. She knew everything. She was the silent knowledge of the town and would always offer help to those who needed it. The world needed more people like her.   
She handed you the key and you gave her the payment, smiling and thanking her.   
You climbed the stairs, thankful that there was no one in the inn who came out of their room.   
You unlocked the door and opened before walking in.   
He followed you in, watching you closely.   
The comfortable silence had disappeared and now you felt the strain in the air.   
You closed the door over but didn’t lock it just yet. Turning back to him, you held out the key to James.   
He reached out, taking the key but his hand hovered against your skin for a second before dropping.   
“Why are you doing this?” He suddenly asked, clutching the key in his hand as if it was his only safety net.   
For a moment, you thought over your answer. You tried to think of any reason to give him that he might believe. But you were unable to think of anything. You sighed, looking away from him.   
“Because I love you. I always had. And that day you left, I thought everything was perfect. And I waited for you to return. Every day I stood at the harbor.” You looked around the room, unable to look him in the eyes. “But you came back and acted like you wanted nothing more to do with me. And it broke my heart.”   
Tears cascaded down your cheek as you were unable to hold them back any more.   
“I did not lie to you that day.” James suddenly said, his eyes watching your tears. “I meant it. I intended to return back to marry you. But now, I cant.”   
“Why? Because you don’t love me?” You offered. Your voice was sharp, but you couldn’t take much more.   
“No, of course not!” James suddenly barked at you, taking your words as a personal insult. “because im not worthy!”   
His words caught you off guard yet again and you stood, staring at him in utter confusion.   
“Im-im not worthy. You deserve more than I can ever offer now. I didn’t come to find you because I feared you would have found someone else. I couldn’t see you on the arm of another.” He sighed, turning away from you.   
“Did you ever stop to ask what I wanted?” You asked, seeing his glance over his shoulder at you. “I didn’t care what medals you wore, what blade you carried or what rank you were. I loved you for who you are. If you had asked for my hand with nothing else but a pocket full of coins, I would have said yes.”   
“And your father? He would allow you to marry someone who-“ He started but you cut him.   
“My father would allow me to marry who ever I loved. And while he may not agree with my decision, he would support me.” You clarified.   
“What?” James turned to you, bewildered.   
“When you came back, we were the first family to know what happened. And he sat down with me and asked me about it. I told him how I felt about you. And he agreed if you came to him and asked him, he would give his blessing.” You explained as your tears began to sting your cheek. “But you never did.” You mumbled as you broke down.   
You raised your hands to cover your face as you cried into your palms.   
There was a brief moment before arms encircled you and you were pulled against a hard chest.   
“Im sorry.” You heard James mumbled time after time as he held you.   
He guided you over to the small double bed in the corner and you both sat down. His arm stayed wrapped around you as you lay your head on his shoulder.   
you pulled out a cloth to dry your eyes as you focused on calming yourself.   
“I cant offer you the luxuries in life you deserve.” He whispered to you in a soothing voice. “But I will never stop loving you.”   
You pulled away, eyes wide at his words. He looked into your eyes for the first time in months. At least properly. You saw he was telling the truth and that love that you had seen in his eyes the day he left seemed to have returned.   
You couldn’t help but smile at him as he reached out and took one of your hands, raised it and pressed a soft kiss on the back of your hand. The kind and loving gesture was evry much needed.   
“James, I love you, too.” You smiled, gently squeezing his hand.   
“If I go to your father tomorrow, do you think he would still allow me to take your hand in marriage?” he asked, swiping his thumb over your soft skin.   
“Im afraid I don’t know.” You shrugged.   
“Then I shall just have to persuade him.” James smiled.   
You hadnt seen him give a genuine smile in months. You glanced out the window and noticed it was now pitch black out.   
“I need to go.” You told him, nodding to the window. He followed your directions. “But I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“Of course.” He confirmed, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to yours lips.   
this one was similar to the first kiss you had ever shared with him. It was filled with desire and adoration but still carried that sense of danger you loved about him.   
you had to pry yourself away from him and get up. He followed you to the door, a soft smile on his lips as you peaked his cheek.   
“You might want to get a bath while you are here? My father may look over most things, but if you insult his smell, you’ll be out the door.” You giggled as James nodded.   
Leaving the room, you felt like a weight had been lifted and you took all your energy not to stay with him that night. But of your father noticed your absents overnight, there would be hell to pay.   
Just was you were about to leave the inn, Mrs Little grabbed your arm.   
“I couldn’t help but noticed the gentleman’s clothes. I happen to have a couple of pieces of clean clothes left by others. Do you think he would accept them?” She asked, pointing to a small pile of folded clothes in the corner.   
“That would be perfect, thank you.” You smiled, nodding at her before taking your leave.   
Sure enough, the next day, your father called you down to tell you of your new engagement to James Norrington.   
You asked where James was and your father told you that, since he was his new son-in-law, he would have to dress in accordance so had sent him with money to get new clothes from the market.   
Your father seemed to have everything planned out, as you later found out.   
He gave you both money to buy a small house just outside the center of town.   
James was hired for a small merchant company and you quickly settled into your new, simplistic lifestyle. You started helping Mrs Little at her inn, which provided a little bit more money but also some funny stories.   
However, every time James walking in the front, you knew you had made the right decision.  
Every now and again, James would shrink back into himself, saying he wasn’t worthy of you. You had to help him through those times, telling him how much you loved him.   
Just like he loved you.


End file.
